¿Fundashi, yo? ¡Imposible!
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Y asi se quedo viendo a la computadora, viendo esas simples palabras que habia descubierto el dia anterior. Fundashi, Yaoi, Fujoshi... No, no le interesaban ni en lo mas minimo. Tal vez no era perfecto, tal vez tenia un monton de defectos pero tambien tenia una reputacion que proteger y no dejaria que algo como eso lo arruinara. -¿Escuchaste? Sasuke Uchiha es un fundashi
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, todos los personajes son de su propiedad**

**Algo más: Esta locura fue inspirado por el fic "Fujoshi"**

**Por cierto: Se pueden encontrar con las personalidades RTN, Road To Ninja.**

**Capitulo uno: Adiós a la calma**

Obscuridad, tanto en el exterior como en el interior de esa recamara. La noche había caído desde hacia unas cuantas horas, la mayoría del vecindario dormía a esas horas porque al otro día se levantarían temprano para ir al trabajo o escuela.

El suave ruido del teclado era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la casa, o al menos el único sonido producido por alguien despierto.

En la recamara del hijo menor de la familia Uchiha se encontraba un chico de preparatoria con ropa holgada sumido en la computadora.

-Solo una media hora más…- se dijo a si mismo viendo el reloj de la laptop, se froto los ojos en un intento de permanecer despierto unos cuantos minutos más.

Si tan solo hubiera comenzado la tarea antes hubiera sido otra historia… Pero no, decidió acompañar a una _tierna_ pelirrosa a su casa, porque el camino era muy _peligroso_.

990, 991, 992.

Volvió a teclear algunas cuantas cosas que ya ni pensaba mucho. Solo tenía que acabar el proyecto y al fin poder dormir… dormir…

993, 994, 995, 996.

Dormir… En su suave y mullida cama…

997, 998, 999… 1000

Se llevo las manos a la cara por puro reflejo y por primera vez en lo que llevaba la noche dejo escapar un bostezo. Vio la hora, 12: 44, seguro que no se iba a despertar en la mañana…

Cerro la ventana de Word guardando el documento en una carpeta al azar, ya lo imprimiría luego.

Cerró casi todas las ventanas que había abierto hasta que se topo con el navegador de google…

-¿Cómo era es… ahhh… palabra…?- se hablo en un susurro. No es que fuera entrometido ni nada por el estilo, pero al escuchar POR ACCIDENTE la conversación entre esas señoritas no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad sobre aquella palabra que usaron con tanta… emoción.

****Flash Back****

_Al fin habían acabado las clases, un joven pelinegro de piel nívea caminaba por los pasillos de ese colegio absorto en sus pensamientos._

_Al levantar el rostro se encuentra frente a dos chicas sumamente bellas, platicando y divirtiéndose. _

_Sonríe un poco y se les comienza a acercar para hablarles._

_-Como quisiera tener un novio fundashi- exclamo una chica de cabellera café _

_-¡Sí! Seria genial, aunque generalmente todos los fundashis son ukes- declaro su amiga rubia con cierta… em…algo en su voz…_

_¿Fundashi? ¿uke? ¿De que rayos hablaban?_

****Fin del FlashBlack****

Teclea en su ordenador la primer palabra que parecía ser la que había escuchado esa tarde.

-Fu-ha-ya-shin…- y buscar. No había ninguna palabra que coincidiera con la búsqueda.- Hum… Se la habran inventado…

-Uh.. tal vez era, Fu-Ja-shi…- y buscar…- ¿eh? Fujoshi… No me suena demasiado.

Le dio doble click en el primer llink que le apareció, y comenzó a leer de la confiable Wikipedia..

"_**Fujoshi**__(__腐女子__**?**__)__es un término japonés__peyorativo__que se aplica a las mujeres aficionadas a un cierto objeto. El término significa de manera literal__depravada__, mujer podrida, o corrompida._

_Existe una gran confusión por parte de las usuarias de esta palabra, puesto que la usan únicamente para describir a las amantes del género__yaoi hard__o__shonen-ai__cuando el término engloba mucho más."_

¿Ehh? ¿Y eso que significaba? Ok, eran mujeres con obsesiones compulsivas… ¿Cómo… sus fans? Pero… ¿Qué era todo eso de _yaoi hard_ y _shonen ai_?

-A ver… si lo traduzco en google… ohh amor de hombres, el amor de un hombre…- se quedo un poco pensativo, no conforme con lo que había descubierto.

"_En el caso de los hombres con la misma afición, se los llama fudanshi."_

_-Ah, era esa palabra- recordó y comenzó de nuevo su búsqueda._

" fundashi son los chicos que les interesa las relaciones sexuales entre hombres"

**Uno…**

Releyó el mismo párrafo al menos seis veces sin encontrarle sentido.

**Dos…**

Relaciones sexuales entre hombres… Sexuales… hombres… ¿Relaciones sexuales entre hombres? … un hombre y… un hombre y…

**Tres**

¿Uhh? ¿Un hombre con otro hombre? ¿Sexualmente hablando? ¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? ¿Cómo? ¿Un chico que veía esas cosas… se le llama fundashi… una chica con esos gustos es una fujoshi… una chica podrida y un chico podrido viendo esa _cosa_?

¿Cómo? ¿Hay personas con esos gustos?

-¿Cómo? ¿¡COMO!?

Y asi fue como se rompió la calma en la mansión Uchiha exactamente a las 12: 53 a.m por el hijo menor al descubrir que al parecer sus compañeras de clase querían un novio con gustos y tendencias a ver relaciones homosexuales.

.

.

-Justamente ese día en el que todos dormían plácidamente un fuerte ruido que parecía una exclamación despertó a tres casas enteras, hasta el día de hoy las investigaciones continúan en busca del culpable.

Oficiales y detectives tienen la sospecha de que Sasuke Uchiha podría ser el principal sospechoso ya que el historial de navegación apunta que la pagina se cerró justamente a las 12: 54 a.m del día martes 4 de febrero.- tal como si fuera un oficial a punto de terminar un caso de asesinato

-¿Y solo por eso estas utilizando mi laptop, Itachi-baka?- se llevo a la boca una papa frita y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Exactamente que estabas viendo, outoto?- pregunto apagando el equipo en el que no había registro visible.

-Un dorama, era sobre un chico mitad gato que se caía por las escaleras y se encontraba con una chica mitad tiburón y tenían muchos gatitos marinos. Pero entonces la sobri-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Pero exactamente ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Jejeje, pues es que como te decía la sobrina se llevaba a los hijitos muuuy lejos y-

-Ya entendí eso. ¿Quieres hacerme creer que gritaste por eso?- se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

-Hn… ¿si?- contesto el menor indecisamente.

-No te creo- y las palabras quedaron flotando en la habitación, las pisadas de Itachi se perdían en la nada.

Tal vez no era tan inteligente como el usurotonkachi de Naruto pero sabía como librase bien de un apuro. Le hecho una mirada a su uniforme tendido sobre su cama y suspiro, otro día como muchos de seguro.

Se asomo por la ventana de su habitación para tomar el aire, por la calle pasaban las mismas dos chicas de la tarde anterior platicando animadamente.

"No, no mas conversaciones raras para mi" pensó alegándose del balcón y comenzando a cambiarse de ropa. Por más guapas que fueran, se iba a traumar si oía otra cosa.

Bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa después de despedirse de su hermano y…

-Oigan, ¿Cómo están lindas?- Si, no había podido con la tentación de acercarse a esas monadas.

-SasUKE ¿Cómo estás?- le saludo cortésmente la primera asentando las ultimas silabas de su nombre… ¿Uke?... ¿Por qué sentía que no le iba a gustar nada saber el significado?

-Sí, sí, Sasuke tiene lo uke desde el nombre ¿verdad?- le respondió su amiga en el mismo tono.

-Además tiene la pinta de ser uke-tsundere

Y así siguió su conversación mientras el chico intentaba vanamente coquetear con esas extrañas chicas… o más bien fujoshis.

* * *

**Asi acaba el primer capítulo, se que quedo bastante corto pero los demás serán bastante más largos.**

**¿Reviews, quejas, sugerencias?**


	2. Unidos por engrudo

**Advertencia: Esto es un yaoi, en otras palabras chico x chico. O al menos en teoría se van a ver esos temas, aun no estoy segura del todo.**

**Aviso: Uso excesivo de personalidades RTN (Road To Ninja)**

**Hooooola. Uff, este capítulo se me ocurrió pensando en un amigo mio que se que va a convertirse en fundashi uno de estos días (Muahahahaha) que luego me decía cosas yaoi sin que yo me lo hubiera imaginado. Justamente asi comenzó, a la vez como me estaba quedando súper corto espere hasta alargarlo. En fin, pues una clase de artes estábamos trabajando con engrudo y unos amigos se quedaron con las manos llenas de engrudo y todos comenzamos a bromear sobre lo trsite que era solo estar unidos por engrudo. Entonces ¡PUM! Mi musa se despertó y nació este capitulo. Los derechos del nombre del capítulo van para ellos.**

**Sin más que explicar comencemos de una buena vez.**

**Capitulo dos: Unidos por engrudo**

No. Simplemente no. Volvió a ver al pizarrón, el profesor explicaba algunas cosas sobre matemáticas y quien sabe cuánta cosa más. Oyó risas a su derecha. No iba a ver, por más curiosidad que tuviera no iba a ver.

Bajo la vista a su cuaderno, una hoja en blanco le recordaba que no había anotado absolutamente nada. Pero… ¡Al demonio con eso! ¿Quién le podía prestar atención al profesor cuando… cuando…?

Trato vanamente de concentrarse en resolver esos ejercicios, o al menos copiarlos. 4x-5=0… volvió a escuchar esos inconfundibles susurros… 8y-9x=0… No, no podía bajar sus calificaciones por una tontería como desconcentrarse así.

Ahora habían elevado su tono de voz, el chico moreno se mordió el labio pero pronto lo dejo de hacer, no quería que su perfecto rostro sufriera daño alguno. Pero… Se rompió la punta de su lápiz.

-Sasuke…

Volteo un poco la cabeza, solo un poco para no llamar la atención del profesor. Se encontró con una mirada azul y una cabellera rubia. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Ahora Naruto también le iba a fastidiar el resto de la clase.

-¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi?

No, tal vez hubiera sido mejor tratar de ser un poco más amable. Pero fue la culpa del blondo, ¿para qué lo distrae cuando él está tratando de no prestar atención hacia ESE lado del salón?

-¿Te pasa algo?- Como siempre, directo al grano. Su amigo casi nunca le daba vueltas a los temas, los decía directamente y ya.

-No, ¿Por qué?- trato de lucir desentendido.

Al otro le basto con señalar el cuaderno en blanco para argumentar su pregunta y aparente preocupación.

-Soy tan magnífico que… No necesito tomar apuntes, lo sé todo.- bueno… de algo servía intentarlo, incluso si ni el mismo lo creía- TODO- agrego para estar seguros de que había captado.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?- No era una mirada triste la que le dirigía, era más bien una confundida.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas…?- le quito importancia al asunto con un ademan y volteo para el otro lado.

Naruto volteo hacia detrás para ver que tenía tan preocupado a su amigo. Porque, aunque él no lo decía, le pasaba algo.

Pero no vio nada del otro mundo. Solo estaban dos compañeros suyos jugando al gato en medio de la clase. Ni más ni menos.

-¿Algo les pasa a Kiba y Shino?- pregunto viéndolo de reojo mientras apuntaba los ejercicios.

El moreno trago saliva con dificultad y vio a los chicos. ¿Acaso el no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Es obvio que son pareja, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Estaban sonriendo, platicando, muy muuuy juntos (Demasiado para su gusto) y, a sus ojos, el fondo era color rosa y con diamantes flotando.

¡Maldición! ¿En qué pensaba?

Esa clase de pensamientos lo habían comenzado a acosar desde hacia algunas semanas, desde el incidente en su computadora. Esos malditos pensamientos impuros…

-Señor Uzumaki. ¿Cómo se saca el coseno de un triangulo?-comenzo a hacer preguntas el profesor.

-Con la función cos y los grados- respondió el blondo de inmediato.

Mientras Sasuke no dejaba de pensar, en cosas que no quería pensar.

Y es que estaba volviendo en un fu… fu… fuhorashi. (¿Si era así la palabra no?) No, espera. El no podía ser un fu-quien-sabe-que-cosa. Porque ellos lo veían por que les gustaba, a él no le gustaba. Esos pensamientos iban a su mente incluso si él no quería.

-Señor Uchiha.

Maldición, triple maldición. Volvió a apartar la mirada y esta vez miro a la ventana, tal como protagonista de anime.

-Señor Sasuke Uchiha- llamo el profesor del turno al ver que el llamado no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a su especial clase.

Claro que el azabache pensando en un montón de cosas no se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle. Se quedo pensando en mil y un razones de quien era el activo y quien era el pasivo… Luego al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba meneo la cabeza y casi se golpea contra el pupitre.

-Sasuke, el profesor te llama.- su amigo le aviso antes de que las cosas fueran peores.

Entonces al darse cuenta de que todos sus compañeros tenían la vista fija en él y el profesor no lucia muy feliz que digamos pensó en sus dos opciones.

Uno; responder y atenerse a su castigo. Dos; Hacerse el que la virgen le llamaba. Obviamente se decidió por el último, así que ignorando al maestro de matemáticas otra vez volteo a ver a su cuaderno como si escribiera algo.

Pero el idiota de Naruto lo obligo a responder mirándolo desaprobatoriamente. Huh…

-Pase al frente Señor Uchiha.

Cientos de formas de como librarse de ese bochornoso momento, cada una más ridícula que la anterior. Podía saltar por la ventana, decir que tenía ganas de ir al baño, hacerse el desmayado, hacerse el que la virgen le llamaba por segunda vez, culpar a Naruto (Esa siempre servía)….

Camino con paso lento… Como si de ir a la orca se tratara. Cuando llego al lugar le dirigió una última mirada a todos sus compañeros de clase, se ajusto la corbata del uniforme con un gesto coqueto, miro a todas las bellezas que nunca mas volvería a ver y…

No, no era dramático.

Al notar lo ridículo que se veía decidió tomar la tiza y mirar al señor expectante.

-Bien, saque el coseno del triangulo A.

¿Qué sacara el que del que? Bueno, si sabía lo que era un triangulo. Pero…. ¿El que del que? Miro al profesor, su mirada era la típica mirada de un maestro que sabe que no sabes nada y ¡Encima de todo lo disfruta!

Se vengaría de el después, si claro que lo haría.

-Claro, el… Eso del triangulo. Que fácil, extremadamente fácil para mi- trago saliva tratando de lucir tranquilo y seguro.- No hay cosa más fácil en la faz de la tierra.

Se volteo al pizarrón y se quedo viendo a la figura… Haría picadillo a ese bastardo. El no solia ser grosero, pero…

Escribió con su caligrafía perfecta "coseno=" y se quedo trabado.

-¿Puedo ir por mi calculadora? – pregunto rezando internamente que en ese tipo de ejercicios se usara calculadora.

-Ve.

Con paso lento fue a su lugar y se entretuvo un rato sacando cosas de la mochila. Tenia que hacer algo y pronto. Tal vez echarse a correr no era mala idea.

-Pulsa función cos y luego pon los grados que se indican, multiplícalo por los centímetros.- le susurro el rubio de ojos azules.

El moreno podía jurar que le pedía matrimonio ahí mismo.

Avanzo más seguro y le dio una gran sonrisa a todo el salón. Hizo lo que su amigo le había dicho y salió airoso del problema. Menos mal que tenia de mejor amigo a ese rubio.

Se sentó en su lugar otra vez. El lugar que quedaba junto a Naruto y delante de esos chicos que ligaban en media clase, también conocidos como Kiba y Shino.

-Gracias.-al finalizar la clase el moreno casi se le hecha encima a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento- Gracias, me salvaste.

-No te preocupes.- respondió contagiándosele un poco la alegría de Sasuke,

-No, en serio gracias.-ok, eso ya se estaba volviendo un poco raro. Que el chico fuera un dramático era una cosa pero que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y apareciera un fondo rosa era otra cosa.

-¿No quieres ir a la terraza?- cambio de tema el rubio desviando la mirada hacia sus manos.

-¡Sí!- se levanto de golpe y comenzó a caminar. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que el chico blondo tomaba la iniciativa de proponer algo por su cuenta, eran tan contadas que a Sasuke no le faltaban ganas de grabarlas y subirlas a internet.

Comenzaron a caminar, como ya era costumbre varias chicas de diferentes salones se acercaron al moreno para intentar coquetearle y el chico también intentaba ligarse a varias. Vaya, era tan común que uno acababa por acostumbrarse a que no dejaran respirar al pobre…Bueno, ni que le molestara tanto.

Naruto frunció el ceño un poco. Y es que era obvio que al menos estaba un poco celoso, después de todo era SU mejor amigo del que estaban hablando, era común que tuviera celos. Totalmente normal ¿verdad?

-Sasuke se nos va a acabar el receso- interrumpió la conversación cuando vio que iba para largo. Su voz sonó un poco más seria y fría que de costumbre…

-¡Oh, cierto! Bye, nos vemos luego- se despidió de las chicas con un ademan mientras continuaban su recorrido.

-¡Espera!- un grito desesperado interrumpió la "calma" de los pasillos- ¡Te amo!

Sasuke sintiendo un poco de curiosidad pero saber que idiota se confesaba de esa manera tan… idiota. De seguro no sabía nada de mujeres, se debía ser cuidadoso, planear todo, ser original y conquista-…..

No debió de haber volteado. La sangre se le subió a las mejillas provocando un adorable sonrojo en su rostro lo cual no paso desapercibido por su acompañante. Trato de no prestar atención o hacerse el que la virgen le llamaba (Si, otra vez para variar) pero no podía. NO PODIA. Su vista se había quedado trabada en esa horrible confesión de amor entre dos chicos.

Uno era alto de cabello obscuro y ojos chocolate, el otro era más bajo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Ambos estaban discutiendo apasionadamente pero se veía a leguas que se querían comer.

-No… me…- El moreno casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando ambos se acercaron considerablemente. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Dios, parecía que él era quien se estaba confesando y no solo como un espectador.

Era… Era… REPULSIVO. Quiso gritarles "váyanse a un hotel, un motel si no tienen dinero" pero dichas palabras nunca salieron de su garganta por que el esperado beso al fin había llegado.

Sentía que iba a explotar. EL iba a explotar de… ¿felicidad?

No. Rotundamente no. NO NO NO NO NO NO Y NO.

Se volteo haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad y trato de caminar lo más normal posible, pero lo único que logro era que tenía cara de estreñido y su cuerpo avanzaba rígidamente como si fuera un robot averiado.

-Sasuke…

Se tapo la boca con la mano para tratar de esconder su sonrojo, sentía su cara arder. De vergüenza ¿verdad? ¿Era vergüenza ajena verdad?

-Sasuke…

No era su día en definitiva. Primero los impuros pensamientos en clase de biología con los dibujos que hacia su profesor de una cuchara que no parecía una cuchara y una llama que no parecía una llama. Ambas demasiado cerca.

Luego que a dos de sus compañeros se les ocurre ligar en media clase de matemáticas y el termina siendo el regañado.

Para rematar a otros dos desconocidos se les da por confesarse que están por los huesos del otro en una zona pública.

NO ERA SU DIA.

-¡SASUKE UCHIHA!

-¿¡QUE CHINGADAS QUIERES!?- Respondió a la defensiva cuando un grito enojado lo dejo casi sordo. ¿Qué le pasaba al Uzumaki? Casi nunca suele alzar la voz, mucho menos gritar. Últimamente estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal.

-…-

-…-

Supo que había metido la pata cuando vio la expresión contrariada de su amigo. Ups. Fue un gran UPS.

-Ejem… Lo siento. No debí de responder así- se disculpo el Uchiha menor mirando a otro lado. Su fuerte no es admitir sus errores. Si los de otros pero nunca los suyos. Pero, con su amigo haría una excepción.

-No, yo lo siento no debí gritar.- se disculpo de igual manera.- Es que parecías muy…

RIIIIIIN. La campana para entrar a clases otra vez sonó.

.

.

.

-Y entonces le van a poner engrudo.- explico la maestra de artes plásticas. Era uno de los últimos pasos para acabar por fin la base de la escultura que sus estudiantes se encontraban haciendo por parejas o máximo tríos.

El moreno y el rubio metieron las manos a la sustancia pegajosa y algo espera que tenían en una cubeta. Pero se iban a tardar muchísimo tiempo asi… Y entonces se les ocurrió una magnífica idea. Cada quien tomo un extremo de la escultura y la sumergieron en la cubeta.

-Y recuerden hacerlo lentamente. Porque el material que usaron se les puede pegar si utilizan demasiado engrudo.- acabo de explicar cuando…

-Wahhhh. Usuratonkachi es tu culpa.- se oyó un grito proveniente de un rincón del salón. La profesora volteo con una vena en la sien a ver a sus "queridos" estudiantes. Los mismos de siempre que siempre le causaban problemas.

Y la imagen que vio le consiguió sacar una sonrisa.

La escultura escurriendo engrudo en una esquina y en frente un azabache y un blondo con sus manos juntas cubiertas de esa cosa y una de dos. O les gustaba tener las manos escurriendo engrudo y juntas o se les habían pegado.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿De quién fue la idea?- pregunto el rubio tranquilo como siempre mientras el otro no dejaba de moverse para separar sus manos.

-Vaya vaya vaya Uzumaki, Uchiha.- se les acerco y ambos la miraron como si fuera su diosa (Ahora si la virgen les hablaba) al fin iban a salir de ese pequeño problema.- Bien, dejen que se seque y luego se lavan las manos.

Y se retiro como si nada.

¿Pero cuando se iba a secar?

El moreno se comenzó a sentir incomodo ante esa situación. Bueno, no había por qué estarlo. Eran dos chicos, malo si fuera una chica. Pero no, eran dos chicos por lo que no había ningún problema.

Se movió inquieto. Pero esa situación era simplemente tan… Sacada de manga shojo (Para empezar ¿Qué era manga shojo?) Más bien era demasiado BL . Era el tipo de situación en el que se espera encontrar a los dos protagonistas de una serie que todos saben que se gustan excepto ellos mismos. Pero esa no era su situación.

NO ERA SU SITUACION.

Desvió su mirada sintiendo que un sonrojo involuntario se apropiaba de su rostro al imaginar tales cosas. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Sasuke… Estas extraño.- pronuncio el rubio mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No más que de costumbre.- le respondió sin pensar mucho en lo que decía. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Obviamente era Sasuke el que estaba nervioso pro esto, aunque era la primera vez que se ponía nervioso por estar cerca de su mejor amigo.

¿Quién se pone nervioso por eso?

Ah, sí. El. El se pone nervioso por eso.

El rubio dio por terminada la conversación, era cierto. Quizá todo era imaginación suya. Quizá solo se estaba poniendo paranoico, eso era todo.

Se alejo del chico para alivio del moreno y el silencio reino entre ambos.

Un silencio que solían compartir.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se merece reviews? Jajajaja bueno quedo más corto de lo que tenía planeado y es extraño escribir a un Sasuke un tanto más expresivo. **

**¿Y ustedes que opinan? ¿Sasuke es UKE tal como lo dice su nombre, es SUKE tal como lo dice su nombre, o es SEME como no lo dice su nombre?**


End file.
